


It was Gon and Killua, in the Closet, with the Wrench!

by the-hxh-files (thehxhfiles)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, but imagine leorio and mito?, i don't know how to write characters that aren't a mess, kurapika is a mess, this is silly, this was just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:00:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8528770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehxhfiles/pseuds/the-hxh-files
Summary: It was game night on Whale Island, and everyone was there!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a writing prompt on tumblr that I just thought was cute and decided to post it here too, please enjoy!

It was game night on Whale Island.

This was the first time the entire crew of 4 had spent more than a fleeting moment in each other’s presence in years. Killua and Gon were 16 now, leaving Kurapika at the age of 21 and Leorio at 23.

Board games had been being passed around the table well into the night, and it currently was close to 1 AM. At some point Leorio and Mito had snuck off to the back porch, two glasses of whiskey on the rocks nestled snugly into their palms as they sat on the porch swing together, talking in hushed tones and light laughter.

Kurapika lay passed out at the end of the table, a few glasses of Mito’s famous moonshine laid in front of him, snoring softly.

Killua and Gon had taken this as their opportunity to steal a few sips of the moonshine themselves, giggling at the grimaces on each other’s faces as they each took a huge gulp. Gon chased Killua quietly around the table with tickling fingers until their cheeks hurt from restrained laughter, the giddy feeling of competition still hanging heavily in the air around them.

Even though the two of them were clearly growing into young men, Gon’s body heavily muscled and broad, engulfed by freckles and sun-bronzed skin, and Killua a bit taller but still very athletic in a much leaner build, pale and sharp and intense, when the two of them came together it was hard to tell if they had ever aged at all.

They both easily fell into tune with one another. No matter if it had been days or even months in between their absences. Things were a bit different now. Heated confessions and stumbling sweaty hands had recently made a very large impact in their lives and a teenage romance had been blossoming for months now.

Killua swept up all of the pieces for CLUE with a huff, aggravated that he could have possibly won before it all fell apart and they had decided to stop playing. He handed the box to Gon who was digging in the supply closet under the stairs to see if their were any suitable 2 player games for them to indulge in.

Killua padded his way over silently, coming behind Gon who had disappeared within the spacious closet and was slightly bent over, the string hanging from the lone light source swinging slowly. Killua wrapped his arms around Gon’s back lightly, resting his chin in the crook of Gon’s thick freckled neck.

“This closet is pretty roomy,” he commented, taking a quick survey of the space before giving Gon’s waist a tiny squeeze, “I bet we could both fit in here with the door closed.”

“Uh, yeah, maybe?” Gon responded, standing up straight to face his boyfriend, confusion coating his tone. “Though I can’t see why we would need– omph!”

Killua quietly pulled the closet door closed behind them as he crushed his lips against Gon’s, the shorter boy instantly melting at the contact, the bittersweet taste of moonshine still heavy in their mouths. Hands wound themselves roughly into thick black hair and soft pale hair respectively, as Killua pushed Gon up against the back of the wall with purpose.

In their fervor Gon accidentally toppled over a tool kit that had been placed precariously on one of the storage shelves, a set of wrenches falling out onto the floor, the boys paying it no mind whatsoever.

Gon was desperately trying to shove his hands down the back of Killua’s too-tight jeans, as Killua ran his left hand up and under Gon’s thin t-shirt, his right hand still knotted tightly into Gon’s hair, when the closet door was thrown open.

As Gon tried to remove his hands from Killua’s jeans, which was impossible with their snugness, and Killua tried to turn around to see what was happening they both ended up toppling over in a frenzy of limbs and embarrassment landing right on top of the scattered tool set.

“I found them!” Leorio shouted, a hearty laugh accompanying his discovery. “All along it was Gon and Killua, with a wrench, in the supply closet!”

**Author's Note:**

> Silly! Have a wonderful day!


End file.
